A liquid crystal display panel generally includes an array substrate and a color-film substrate arranged oppositely. The color-film substrate is provided with a plurality of color resists defined by a black matrix. The array substrate is provided with a plurality of sub-pixels defined by gate lines and data lines intersecting with each other. The plurality of sub-pixels corresponds to the plurality of color resists in one-to-one correspondence, so as to facilitate displaying different colors. Moreover, a liquid crystal layer may be filled between the array substrate and the color-film substrate, therefore, in order to form a support between the array substrate and the color-film substrate to prevent the liquid crystal layer from being squeezed, generally, a photo spacer may be provided between the array substrate and the color-film substrate. When the liquid crystal layer is squeezed by an external force, the photo spacer may maintain a casing thickness of the liquid crystal display panel to avoid an unusual casing thickness.
Currently, generally, the photo spacer is placed on adjacent color resists within the color-film substrate. However, as for a liquid crystal display panel with RGBW four-color display, no color resist is filled at a position on the color film substrate corresponding to a white sub-pixel, resulting in that a segment difference is formed between the position on the color film substrate corresponding to the white sub-pixel and a circumferential position filled with a color resist, leading to an unevenness at a location of the photo spacer. In this case, when the liquid crystal display panel is squeezed, the photo spacer will easily slide and displace, and thus deteriorating the display effect of the display panel.